


匿名投稿——Tony Mendez和Napoleon Solo真的不是一对

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [3]
Category: Argo - Fandom, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: CIA内部杂志2017VOL.1刊中被Solo投诉的那一篇，这是原投稿标题，事实上因编辑部擅自将标题改为《我和Napoleon Solo真的不是一对》，事后也被投稿人投诉了。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834822
Kudos: 3





	匿名投稿——Tony Mendez和Napoleon Solo真的不是一对

**Author's Note:**

> CIA内部杂志封面详见：https://piggie-wen.lofter.com/post/1cfbd42d_d81c498

感谢贵刊能够以匿名形式刊登这封投稿，本投稿人在此向编辑部各位表示诚挚的谢意。

诚然，外勤特工Napoleon Solo在入职CIA期间，以其出色的成绩和过人的天赋成为了中情局上一年度最优秀的外勤特工之一，在团结各部门之间的协作上做出了无数努力，本次投稿并非要对Napoleon Solo的个人作风或工作表现提出任何质疑，而是必须揭露一些最近有关于Napoleon Solo与其搭档之间不实谣言的事实，整理Napoleon Solo与其搭档之间的关系，从而避免大家在平时的工作中因对其有误会而造成意外后果。

首先，我想大家都清楚谣言的源头来自于“Napoleon Solo多次递交申请要求和Tony Mendez成为搭档”。关于这个事实，本投稿人也表示认证，但想必大家对Napoleon Solo的动机有所误会。在中情局，能够选择搭档的机会是面向每一位优秀特工的，旨在提倡团体协作的重要性、争取以最小的资源获得最大的收益，Napoleon Solo在于Tony Mendez的多次会面中，认为Tony Mendez在对情势的分析能力以及方案的设计能力上都符合他的要求并且能够完整填补他在过往执行任务中该方面的空缺。申请与Tony Mendez搭档纯粹出于工作需要，据本投稿人了解，事件另一方Tony Mendez先生对此也表示认可。

其次，我要针对数名中情局办公室人员所流传的“Napoleon Solo在与Tony Mendez同出外勤三次后就搬进了他家开始了同居生活”替当事人作出一些辩解。众所周知，我局外勤特工的工作环境相当险恶、每一次任务都将他们处于极端危险之中，因此伤亡情况总是不可避免。Napoleon Solo先生在第三次外勤任务中为了保护搭档Tony Mendez而导致肩部、腿部中枪，伤情严重，虽然经过及时的手术后迅速脱离了危险，但仍不可避免地需要一段时间的休养。考虑到Napoleon Solo在兰利尚未被批准固定住所、而安全屋又随时需要被总部召用等各方面的情况，为了不占用紧张的医疗资源和总部资源、以及出于对同僚的友爱心等等多种显而易见的原因，Tony Mendez主动提出将Napoleon Solo先生接到自己家进行照顾，从各方面来看，“同居”一说是十分不合情理的，这也在一段时间内对当事人之一Tony Mendez造成了困扰。

在好不容易适应了“同居”的困扰后，有关于他和Napoleon Solo的谣言愈演愈烈，其中最为著名的一条便是78天前有人声称目睹Napoleon Solo与Tony Mendez在更衣室接吻。本投稿人对该条谣言的散播者提出强烈驳斥！这是与事实完全背道而驰的！让我们来还原事件真相，当天Napoleon Solo与Tony Mendez正在为晚上的一个任务做先期准备，当晚两位当事人要在一场宴会中扮演同性情侣、并需要以此身份接近任务目标套取情报，由于任务准备仓促，为了能够做到万无一失，当事人们连短暂的更衣时间都不打算放过，同时考虑到当时已经沸沸扬扬的留言，他们选择了在更衣室这种隐蔽的环境进行默契培养——目的当然是为了让他们看起来更像一对真实的同性情侣、消除彼此之间的排斥感同时增加亲密感。他们从为彼此挑服装开始、到为对方打领结，面面俱到，最后Napoleon Solo提议他们应当在公众场合更张扬以引起目标人物注意，Tony Mendez认同Napoleon Solo的提议，没想到Napoleon Solo就在这时将Tony Mendez按在了更衣柜上进行了接吻方面的练习并声称他们将在今晚共舞时也上演同样一幕。出于对任务的考虑，Tony Mendez并未反抗并且全身心地投入了练习中，却未曾想到这短暂的练习因被人目睹而演变成了流言。这扭曲事实真相的流言是极不负责任的，抹杀了Napoleon Solo和Tony Mendez为了任务付出一切的决心，本投稿人对此感到非常心痛，也正是这件事，促成了我写下这篇的原因。

当事人之一Tony Mendez本打算以沉默等待流言过去，没想到最后他的上司Jack O'Donnell也成为了传播的一份子。他在52天前的公开会上发布了一份“关于中情局高层对办公室恋情的态度”的讲义，讲义中明确表示中情局对办公室恋情既不鼓励、也不反对，同时他个人认为，在不影响工作的情况下，这种增进搭档之间感情的关系是有益无害的。在他以严肃的态度宣讲这部分内容时，全场所有与会人员将目光投向了Tony Mendez（相信当时在场的大家都对那一幕记忆犹新），Tony Mendez出于对大局的考虑——他并不想在这种集体大会上引起波澜而未在当时反驳，万万没想到这造成了流言的进一步加剧。至于另外一位当事人Napoleon Solo为何也在当时用暧昧的微笑看向坐在他身边的Tony Mendez……大家都知道，Napoleon Solo的性格向来以坦率出名，他从不掩饰自己对搭档Tony Mendez的欣赏之情，而打趣他的搭档也是他工作的一份，虽然这份趣味曾被Tony Mendez批评过，但Napoleon Solo未见收敛。所以Napoleon Solo当时的表情和眼神，大家将他理解为这是他不过分的恶作剧即可。

在这所有流言之中，最难以解释的必然是23天前，Tony Mendez穿着Napoleon Solo的衬衫出现在了办公室，引起了轩然大波。我们在前文中已经了解到，Napoleon Solo在兰利没有固定住所，他目前仍暂时与Tony Mendez生活在一起。而不为人所知的事实是，Napoleon Solo的私人物品多到令人发指，根据可靠消息，本投稿人确定他擅自重新装修了Tony Mendez的房子，并为他重新购买了衣柜，将两人的衣服整理在了一起。

穿错衣服就发生在这之后的第二天，晨起时间匆忙，而拿错衣服这种事发生在对服装不拘小节的Tony Mendez身上是完全有可能的事。

至于说Tony Mendez的脖颈间有可疑红痕的说法，纯粹是无稽之谈。

那是虫子咬的。

我清楚当今世界环境和平，一年这么多工作日中，不可能每天都有罪犯需要中情局全员出动，所以在闲时流传同事之间的一些趣闻也是办公室乐趣之一。但我以我在中情局的职位发誓，本人所述一切关于Napoleon Solo与Tony Mendez的事件完全真实，绝无编造。他们既是非常优秀的特工，也是一对耀眼的搭档，至于他们之间的关系是否仅仅会止步于搭档，本人不得而知，但就目前来说，我们的两位同事真的不是一对。

最后，再次感谢贵刊愿意刊登这篇投稿，祝大家工作顺利，生活愉快。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年1月5日，以此记录。


End file.
